Sunday Night Special
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Paige, Ambrose and frustrations
1. Chapter 1

Paige was in the back preparing for her match against Niki and AJ, the electric energy from the crowd, superstars and Divas was tangible in the air. She was watching the show while she stretched. So far it had been okay. Mike was celebrating and generally annoying everyone besides himself and Damien. Shamus was in good spirits as well but she wasn't not really. She had been in a cloud of boredom since Jon had left. He and Roman were about the only two people she could stand. She heard rumors about him coming back but figured they were only the delusions of fans. But she did enjoy the thought.

"Come on Paige. I'm hungry." Whined Summer.

She really didn't like the blonde but Niki hated her so she kept her around. "We have to wait for Emma."

She continued to watch the matches. Bam. Bam. Bam. Guys were flying left and right. The crowd was feeling it and the back stage area was hot. She text Joe to see how he was as she waited for Emma. Finally the girl showed smiling like a fool because some of the guys talked to her. Summer jumped up and Paige followed. They went and got food then heard Colby's music.

"OMG I have to see this!" Paige said running to the front of the locker rooms to where they had a huge TV set up.

She set there and rolled her eyes when he was talking. Then it happened a taxi flew into the building. OMG, she thought. He didn't tell her anything in true Jon form. It was him! She fought to keep herself from fangirling but it wasn't working very well. She couldn't help it. She watching in fascination as he attacked not only Colby but anyone who got in his way. God it was hot! She shifted in her seat.

"Oh God. He's so fucking sexy." Emma whispered

She was hard pressed not to agree. He was taken back stage in zip ties and damn she wanted to switch him places and he be the one carrying her off. She wiggled again. Yep time to change no purple for her tonight. Luckily Colby came rampaging through. He, without a doubt, hadn't expect Jon to show up or he had not expected him to do that she didn't know. But he tossed a cup of something in her direction. She jumped screaming and told him off, but secretly thanked him she had a reason to change. She ran off to her locker room.

After a few more matches it was her turn. She went out and lost. She was more pissed off than hurt. How could she not have countered? She knew AJ that was an easy counter! But she decided if it wasn't her at least AJ deserved it Niki was just a kiss ass and Cena's girlfriend. She got her things as fast as she could screw hanging around here. She got in her retail and sped to the hotel.

She went to her room slamming the door and started packing she had other places to be. Her cell rang, it was him. "What, Jon?" she answered without a hello.

"Well hi to you too. Where you at?"

"At the hotel. Why?" She wasn't in a good mood.

"Good. Come to my room."

"What? No. Jon I lost tonight, so I'd rather be alone. Plus I'm packing I have an early flight." The line was dead. "Um…hello? Jon? Well fine then she hung up."

There was a knock. "Go away!" It came again and didn't stop. "Fuck! What?" She called.

There was no answer only the knocking. Fucking drunk, she thought as she stomped to the door. She swung it open. Jon was standing there looking sexy as ever. Okay fine she admitted she'd jump his bone in a heartbeat if she thought for one second he felt the same about her. She knew he was single he had a no dating bad boy thing that only made her want him more. She stood there with raised eyebrows. He said nothing only grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Before he walked away he shut her door.

"Jon!" she tried to make him let go but he tightened his grip to bruising.

Once in his room he spoke. "Next time I say come to my room don't make me come get you." He threw her with a little force on the bed.

She set there blinking at him. He striped his shirt over his head. Then looked at her. She only had on a tee shirt and yoga pants she hadn't felt like dealing with a bra when she changed at the arena. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him.

"Jon?" She said and hoped she wasn't dreaming.

He said nothing as he pulled her shirt over her head. He growled when she shook her hair letting it fall over her shoulders. The movement make her breast bounce a little. He gripped the top of her arms and forced her to stand he hooked his thumbs in her pants and pulled both her panties and pants down. He pushed her down on the bed again. She kicked her pants off her feet taking the hint. She pushed herself up on the bed. She'd said she wanted this, right? Why not go with it?

He unbuckled his belt. God, he is the only man who can wear a belt and look fucking hot, she thought. He dropped his jeans and boxers. His erection springing forward. Paige licked her lips and felt that low down pull. God he's huge. He climbed onto the bed and slapped her calf telling her to spread her legs. She followed the silent command. She knew why people called him intense now. Her breath was already irregular. He didn't stay at the foot of the bed for long. He slithered his way kissing and nipping her inner thighs until he reached her pussy. He licked and teased before moving up her body still trailing kisses, nips and sucking licks up her torso. He stopped at her boobs cupping one bent and flicked his tongue over its already hardened nipple. She sucked in a breath as he went to the other one. He continued up her body stopped at her neck and ear lobe before trailing his tongue over her jaw and finding her mouth.

She opened for him and he bruised her lips. Breaking the kiss he asked, "Are you ready?" he didn't ask if she wanted more only if she was ready she noted. She nodded her head and he buried himself inside her. She gasped and he stayed still allowing her to get use to his size. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his trim waits. He began to move pumping his hips. He was hitting it so hard he was bruising her hip bones. He caught her ankles in one hand and unlocked her legs from around him he put one on the bed and held the other up so he could go harder still and the new position added another sensation. Soon they came at the same time. He fell to the side and rolled her on top of him. They stayed like that until they were back to normal. She lifted her head and he smiled at her.

"I've been waiting for that for a while." He confessed.

"A while?" She asked. "You mean I could have been doing this all along?" She licked a hot trail down his chest to his belly button.

He sucked in a breath and grew hard again. She looked up with a cocky grin and then took him in her mouth. She dragged her tongue across his slit catching the precum there. He gripped her hair but she was in control. She stopped and raised up.

"I've been waiting for this a long time." She said coming to straddle him facing the other side of the room. She gripped his cock and slid herself onto it. She began to bounce herself leaning back to add friction the right places. He took ahold of her hips and raised his own to meet her. She tipped her body forward bracing her hands on his solid thighs going faster and hard until she felt him splash her inner walls she reached down and found her clit and joined him. They laid in his bed for a few minutes recovering. She stood up spotted his black t-shirt and slipped it over her head. Picking up her clothes she walked to the door.

"Don't I get my shirt back?" He called but not caring that she was leaving.

She turned his own phase against him. "Nope."

The next day they shared a secret smile as the boarded the plane and took their seats. Oh yeah that was going to happen again. Soon if she had her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige and Jon hadn't said anything their night together in a few weeks. But they kept giving each other those secret looks that said they were thinking about it. She wasn't about to admit that every time she looked at him her panties got soaked. No way! It was hard enough to hide her feelings on most days but today they had both been late and had to catch the same cab.

"I thought you rode with Colby and Joe." She asked trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah but I overslept so here I am."

He was too close for comfort in the tiny space and her mind tried to wonder. He put his hand on her thigh and she felt the heat of his palm through her jeans. She shivered and dared a look at him. He was closer than he had been.

"Jon?"

"Yeah." His normally raspy voice lower.

"What are we doing?" She hadn't meant to ask that but it came out.

He kissed her. His lips weren't demanding but not soft either. Paige tried not to moan and pulled away before she did. She looked at the driver who turned his head back to the front of the car. Perv, she thought. She turned back to Jon and sighed. What were they doing?

"We're here." Jon said opening his door and drawing her out of her thoughts.

They tried to act like nothing had happened but Colby seen it. "Oh my God! You've had sex!"

Jon cocked an eyebrow, "Um…no. Not as of late. Thanks for reminding me of that, asshole."

"No. I mean you two have fucked! Joe, you're not going to believe this." He called back into the room he was standing in front of.

"Oh God! Colby if you think we've had sex you are delusional! Really!" Paige did the only thing she could walked off. She heard Jon say something like Gees Colby you really are an ass. It made her smile.

"Hey wait up!"

She turned to see Jon jogging toward her. "Yeah?"

"Ignore him. His just being an ass because Leighla isn't coming for a few weeks and he won't get any." He put an arm around her shoulders then dropped it. "Um…yeah so just wanted to say sorry."

They passed a room marked storage. "Come here."

Screw it. She wanted him, he wanted her, why not? He looked at her.

"I don't fuck in broom closets, Babe."

"It's a storage closet."

"I thought you were better than that?"

"What?'

"Come on." He grabbed her hand.

They walked outside and he hailed a cap. "What are you doing?"

Once in the cap Jon told the driver to go back to the hotel. "No one will miss us." He kissed her and didn't stop until she fought back a moan by biting his lip. He leaned back and sighed. "Anytime dude."

Once in the elevator they started making out only breaking at the sound of the ding. They knocked into his room almost falling in. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall while he closed the door. His lips found hers and her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Paige wound her long legs around his waist and he pressed his jean clad cock into her. He pushed away from the wall and carried her to the bed. She yelped as he tossed her on the bed.

"Strip." He said taking his own clothing off. "We don't have time for that much fun."

She did as she was told and was almost confused by the fact that she did most of anything he asked her too. As long as he never asked her to jump out the window she wouldn't question too much. Once they were both naked he stood closer to the bad. She laid down in front of him, feeling like a feast for the gods or something. She shivered and licked her lips at the sight of his enlarged cock.

"Like what you see?" He laughed.

"Maybe." She cocked an eyebrow at him coyly.

"Damn your accent drives me crazy." He said crawling up the bed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He claimed her lips with his mouth and his hand worked between her legs, getting her ready for him. It didn't take long and he rose over her. Jon plunged into her tight hot pussy moaning out a fuck as he was consumed by her wet heat. He pumped into her working up a sweat.

"Turn over." He said as he pulled out.

Paige flipped herself to her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder and watched him plummet into her from behind. She bucked and he gripped her hips. He pumped hard and fast until he's cum was splashing her inner walls and her screams were mixing with his groans.

They didn't have time to relax after. Their phones were blowing up and they ignored them as they dressed and hailed yet another cab back to work. Either of them talked about where or if this was going farther on the ride as they were both busy answering texts and phone calls.


End file.
